


kisses

by zethsteria



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bartender Mirage | Elliott Witt, Other, fluffffiesss, halloween skins but they hardly matter, idrk i jus wanted to write miragehound, kissiesssss, miragehound, um, woah this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria
Summary: quick miragehound because they my comfie ship
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> :o hope this okay to post despite being rlly badly written
> 
> n if anyone wants to see certain ships or thingies don't be afraid to ask-
> 
> oki ty for reading if u find this mwah!

“Looking handsome as always baby,” The man’s lips kissed the smooth orange surface of his lover’s mask. “pick of the patch hm? Pumpkin has always been a cute name for you but this is a bit much I think lovely...” Elliot giggled as he was pressed against a wall in his little bar that had long been closed, his legs pinned beside Bloodhound’s as his arms wrapped around their neck.

The hunter chuckled before lightly running their hand over the man’s face stopping to cup his cheek. “You’re costume is very elaborate Elskan,” The rim of mirage’s hat was lightly flicked as the pools of bright yellow looked at him, pinning him to the spot. Elliot let himself grin ear to ear as he looked at the hunter turned patch protector.

Letting out a playful sigh the trickster pouted before kissing the carved mouth of the trackers mask. “Missed you…” Elliot sweetly said as his arms tightened around the other. Bloodhound’s hands slowly left the man’s face and went to the mask they adorned, tugging it off and placing it on a counter not too far off.

When they turned back towards Elliot the man’s jaw dropped at the sight of them, not that it never does any other time but at this instance, the hunter’s eyes let off an alluring golden light that made the trickster marvel at the sight.

The glow seemed so calming it set a light glow over their other features in the dark bar. Their hair which was shaven on the sides and the rest pulled up in the back in a slight braid was slightly messy most likely from being tossed around in match under their mask.

One of Elliot’s hands ran over the hunter’s face tracing the many scars lovingly, the hunter just smiled silently at their lover… seemingly just loving being this close to the other, Elliot’s heart shook with the utter love he had for the hunter.

“Your eyes, i- you’re just so gorgeous B.” The man leaned in closer if that was in any way possible to look into the pools feeling almost in a trance the more he stared. The hunter’s lips quirked upwards as they teetered side to side with the man, looking down at him before giving him a kiss to the nose down to his lips only to leave some on the mirage’s cheeks as well.

“As are you astin min,” Bloodhound was always so loving and Elliot had become increasingly more and more in love with the small things they did, be it the way they smiled or when their eyes lit up when they saw the man come back after a match.

He just loved them, everything about them, the scars, the past, even their little raven who seemed to have it out for him at every turn. Catching himself laughing slightly Elliot looked around for the little guy only to see him sitting quietly in a corner huddled up with the hunter’s coat.

“Poor little guy, all tuckered out” he sighed slightly and made a note to give the little thing a few treats later for working hard with the hunter that day before turning back to bloof and kissing them lightly only to have the other lean in for another more passionate kiss.  
“I love you,,,” Bloodhounds lips trailed over the trickster’s face kissing every inch before going back to the man’s lips once more. Elliot’s face was now stuck in the biggest damn grin around and he leaned into plant a kiss on the hunter’s lips.

“Houndie your gonna give me cavities talkin’ all sweet like that.” Elliot rested his forehead against theirs before lightly kissing them. “I love you too.”


End file.
